nightmares
by stydiia
Summary: lydia is having nightmares about allison's death, and she needs a certain someone to help her cope.


**AN: I don't know why I like writing fics involving Stiles and Lydia having heart-to-hearts at night. Someone should send me prompts! my stydia blog is here: .com ! Please send me prompts (preferably not smutty ones; I can read them with ease, but I'm shit at writing them)**

* * *

Lydia woke up gasping for air. This was not happening again. 4 hours of sleep AND a nightmare? Great.

She was a thankful that her alarm disrupted the bad dream, but she still couldn't get Allison out of her head. Allison was gone. Allison was her best friend, and she was _gone_. It still hasn't fully sunk in yet.

When she had nightmares about Allison's death, it was usually about Allison dying in a different way, or basically Lydia reliving what happened. Either way, it was terrible. But this time, Allison had shown up to school like it was no big deal. The problem was, when Lydia tried talking to her, Allison couldn't hear her. She talked to everyone else. Lydia was practically invisible. And she wanted to cry. So when she woke up, obviously she was a bit relieved.

But it was still _horrible_. She had been having nightmares about it for a month.

She looked at her phone to check the time. 6:30 AM. She groaned. Waking up late was not part of her plan. If she spent the usual amount of time she did getting ready, she would be a half an hour late to school. So she decided to take as little time as possible and still look decent.

She didn't put on much makeup. Besides, she didn't have the time to, anyway.

_I know I'm forgetting something,_ she thought. _Shit! Breakfast._

She went to the kitchen to grab an apple. She figured she would just eat it while she was picking out an outfit. She really wasn't used to getting ready within fifteen minutes. Once she was finished getting ready, she went out the door.

She nearly cried when she couldn't find her keys. She dug through her purse for about 5 minutes before she finally found them. Today was just not her day, was it? She put the keys in the ignition and drove. She turned on the radio to see if it could distract her. No matter what station she switched to, it was either a song she hated, or a commercial. She could just tell today was gonna suck.

Once she got to school, she had about 5 minutes to get to her class. She didn't get to any green lights, just red. Waiting for some to turn green was agonizing. It felt like 2 hours instead of 2 minutes.

She walked to her first hour, and she was pissed. But why wouldn't she be? It wasn't even an hour into her day, and she already felt like getting hit by a train. The final bell was going to ring in a few seconds. She went to her seat and put her head down.

"Lydia?" a familiar voice called. She knew it anywhere. "Are you okay?"

She popped her head up. It was Stiles. He was staring at her, giving her one of those looks where he seemed a bit confused, but he also looked like he knows it's been a bad day for her already.

"I, uh..." she was trying to make an excuse. His eyebrows raised a little, as if to say, _no matter what you say, you're not gonna fool me. _"Some stuff happened this morning. Most of it extremely minor, but there are some other things I'll talk about later."

"Okay. We can talk about it later," Stiles nods, noticing she just needs some time to herself.

The hour goes by too slowly. The next time she talks to someone is at lunch, and it's only for about two seconds.

"Lydia! Hey, I noticed you looked a little upset, are you okay?" Kira asked. She looked concerned. Lydia sighed. She really didn't want to make anyone worried. Lydia just said she would talk to her later. She felt bad. Kira's a good listener, and extremely trustworthy, but Lydia couldn't talk to Kira about the Allison thing. She wouldn't understand. She would listen, but she wouldn't really _get_ it.

She was done with everything. Stiles attempted to talk to her again, but he realized she was still way out of it. He was getting worried. As were Scott and Kira. Scott and Kira would have tried to talk to her, but they both knew the only person that could get Lydia to crack was Stiles. But today, even he couldn't get her to vent. And that was the thing she needed most.

By the time school ended, she was about ready to go back to sleep. The only good part of her day was that it was Friday. She had homework in all of her classes, including a 3-page essay due in two days (that, might I add, still isn't finished). She knew about it, considering it had been assigned a week ago, but she had just been too stressed. She drove back home and plopped down onto her bed. And before she knew it, she was out.

* * *

She woke up from that nap the same way she woke up that morning. But this time, she cried. A lot. She couldn't take the nightmares anymore. She had been bottling up everything up until this point. She needed someone. But she needed a specific someone. She reached over her bed to get her phone, and noticed there was a note right next to it.

_Lydia,_

_I'm going out with friends tonight. I probably won't be home til late. Order some pizza or something while you're home alone. But right now, get some good sleep. You seem like you need it_

_Love you, _

_Mom_

Lydia smiled. She looked at the time. 11:42. Wow, no wonder she was wide awake. She slept for over 8 hours. _Just a nap? Please_, she thought. She searched through her contacts when she got to the letter 'S'. There were only two people in that category. She pressed the second one and waited for him to pick up. One ring later, she heard the voice that she needed to hear talking to her.

"Stiles, I need y-" she started to say, but he cut her off.

"I'm coming over," he said, then hanging up before she even got the chance to finish talking. She was a bit caught off guard, but she didn't exactly mind. Stiles didn't live very far away from her (maybe a good ten minutes), so she wasn't gonna get too impatient for him to get there.

The doorbell rang. She rushed downstairs and opened the door to see that Stiles was there, staring at her, waiting for her to say something.

"Come in," she told him. He walked in and she shut the door. Lydia turned around to find that he was already walking up the stairs to her room. She was confused for a few seconds, but then remembered that he had actually been in her house before. Maybe she just wasn't used to following people.

She walked into her room to find Stiles looking at a couple pictures she had hanging up on her wall. Some were of her and her parents, but there was one that he had been staring at longer than the others.

It was the first picture her and Allison took. It was just one of those pictures you take to say "_Hey! We're friends and we're doing fun things to make memories._" Lydia winced and looked away.

She cleared her throat to get his attention back to her and he whipped around, almost like she called a dog or something. She giggled a bit, noticing that he responded a bit too quickly. Lydia was waiting for him to say something, or laugh back, but instead, he walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged back, and very tightly at that. She smiled. Stiles always knew what she needed. And a hug was definitely in need. He always traced circled on her back when he hugged her. Never to anyone else, just Lydia. Knowing that comforted her a bit.

"I was really worried about you earlier," he mumbled into her shoulder. He pulled back so he could actually look at her when he talked to her, placing his hands were firmly on her shoulders. "And I still am worried. What's been going on?"

"I've been having nightmares about Allison for the past month," she said quietly. The tears started falling after that, and they wouldn't stop. "And I haven't told anyone about it, and it's been driving me insane. Some nights, I didn't even get any sleep because I couldn't take reliving her dying," she said between sobs. He pulled her in for another hug. "I miss her so much, Stiles. It's driving me crazy. I don't know why I keep having nightmares. I don't know what's wrong with me. Why does this keep happening?"

He was silent for a while, just taking time to let her cry. "I think you just needed to vent. You've been keeping this all to yourself for way too long, Lydia. That's not healthy. But I'm glad you told me now. Better late than never, I guess," he chuckled, but still sounding a bit nervous.

Lydia pulled away and just stared at him. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you so much."

"I didn't do much, you don't have to thank me," he told her, blushing slightly.

"But you did. You listened. You listen to me all the time, and that's all I'll ever need. Especially from you," she said, biting her lip.

Stiles could feel himself blushing even more. "Well, should I... should I get going?" he asked.

"No," Lydia said, almost yelling. She backed away a bit, hoping she didn't scare him. "I, uh... stay. Please."

Lydia looked at her phone to check the time once more. 12:29.

"Do you, um... do you just wanna go to sleep?" she suggested. "I'm starting to get pretty tired again."

"Yeah, that... that sounds great," he stuttered a bit. He started to walk downstairs but Lydia stopped him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going downstairs to sleep on the couch...?" he said, the statement coming out more like a question. "I thought that's what you wanted."

"You can sleep in here. I don't mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said, laying down and motioning for him to join her. "Come on."

He walked over slowly and laid down next to her. Her back was facing him, but he didn't really mind. The fact that she had asked him to lay down with her and just sleep was all he could ever really ask for, and it was perfect.

* * *

Stiles had returned home the next morning about an hour after both him and Lydia woke up. Lydia had to explain to her mom why Stiles was even there, knowing that her mom would think he was there for completely different reasons.

"Lydia, it's fine. I just hope you two didn't..." her mom started to say, trying to avoid the awkwardness of saying _that _word in front of her daughter.

Lydia shook her head. "We didn't, I swear," she said, still shaking her head. _God, mom_, she thought.

She spent the rest of the day thinking about how she totally owed Stiles for putting up with her while she was basically at rock bottom. And how they had fallen asleep together. She had slept so peacefully that night. She was pretty sure it was Stiles, not just he fact that someone was there with her. She owed him for that, too.

But, needless to say, she didn't have another nightmare again after that.

* * *

**another AN: I HOPE U ENJOYED! the ending was a bit rushed, sorry!**


End file.
